But I Can't Love Him
by ll The Slytherin Queen ll
Summary: Harry and Draco were destined to be enemies from the moment they set eyes on each other - the whole school knew of that. But what happens when they don't want to be enemies anymore? And maybe just more than friends? Rated M for language, and sexual activity (that comes later). Includes a little bit of Hermione x Blaise.
1. I Blush at Breakfast

**Well, hello there.**

Before you read this, you should know that I DO NOT OWN THIS. I bet you never heard that before.  
So yeah. Enjoy, read, comment, and PLEASE PLEASE **PLEASE** let me know what you think. This is my first fanfiction I wrote. I don't care if you tell me it's crap - as long as you're honest. Go ahead! It's still in progress but I hope you enjoy what I have so far.

**Harry's POV**

Harry braced himself as he headed for breakfast the next day. All week long, people were staring at without shame - not that its not common - Harry had it coming from his first day at Hogwarts.

Nonetheless, entering the Great Hall for breakfast was terribly annoying, especially if he was alone, like he was then. He slept in that day and Ron decided to eat without him. Hermione left with Ron, too.

The reason Harry slept in today was brought up in his mind again as he cursed Ron for leaving him. He couldn't sleep the previous night until, like, 2:00 am.

It wasn't because of noise, or because he was doing homework. He was just thinking. About a certain someone. Who he was supposed to hate, and who probably hated him back. Wait, scratch that. Who _really _hated him back. There was no doubt about it.

Every time they passed in between classes, Malfoy did his best to humiliate him in front of anyone. The weird thing was, Harry didn't retaliate as much as he used to. Maybe it was because those were the only times Malfoy noticed him, and actually talk to him. Even if it was a bit rude.

Harry was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice at first that he entered the Great Hall until he heard the fresh wave of whispers that met his ears. Rolling his eyes, he scanned for Ron and Hermione in the Gryffindor table. Ron's easily visible hair was immediately spotted by Harry. Harry made a bee-line toward him and did his best to avoid the stares.

"'Arry, oo oke up!" Ron managed to say through a mouthful of sausage. "Eyenawy."

"Hungry, are you?" said Harry.

"Starving," uttered Ron after a tremendous gulp.

"You're always hungry, Ronald," said Hermione reprovingly as she sat down next to Harry and dropped an armful of books on the table.

"Library?" Harry guessed.

Hermione nodded grimly as she picked out one of the books and began to stuff the rest into her already-full bag. "Of course I was. And I suggest you do the same. Don't you realize that our exams are coming up?

"Hermione," said Ron, swallowing his food and rolling his eyes. "We've got like three months..."

"Yes, and that was what, four months ago?" snapped Hermione. "Our exams are in a matter of weeks, and you two still haven't started studying!"

"'elax, 'ermione," Ron managed to say through a mouthful of toast. "gawtime."

Hermione looks positively disgusted as she watched him chew through the huge mouthful and swallow it.

"Anyway," she said, coming back to her senses. "I was wondering if you two wanted to go visit Hagrid with me. We did promise that we would see him the first Saturday we were available. And we're all finished with most of our homework, _aren't_ we?" she added dangerously.

"Wow, Granger," said a drawling voice that Harry knew was Malfoy's, even if he was behind him and therefore couldn't see him. Harry's heart beat rapidly, and he could feel his cheeks getting red. What the hell was up with him today?

"You, Potter, and Weasley still visiting that great oaf, then?" continued Malfoy, sneering. Harry turned around to look at him and immediately regretted it. That smooth, blonde hair and pale eyes just made his heart beat even faster and his cheeks still redder. Harry quickly turned around so no one would notice. Too late.

**So, what'd you think?** The next segment will be on Draco's POV of that morning. I'm planning to have the whole story be a couple days, maybe a couple weeks. (don't worry, it won't always be this slow :P)

Ok, I know it's not much, but it soon will be! **THANK YHU FOR READING!**


	2. I Fail at Being a Slytherin

Okay, so I'm sorry the last chapter was so short. And I'm happy with the feedback! Here's part two, enjoy. Once again, I don't own the series (sadly)

**Draco's POV**

Draco was eating in the Great Hall with Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, and Pansy. Normally, this would've been good enough for him, but not today. And he had an idea why, but wouldn't dare admit it.

Where was Potter? _Not that I actually care about him,_ Malfoy quickly said in his brain, as if trying to prove to himself that he was indeed the respectable pure-blood Slytherin his parents, peers, and himself saw him as. But still... he just wanted to know where Potter was. Just - just so he could have a go at him and Weasley. Oh, and don't forget the Mudblood.

"Why so restless, Draco?" simpered Pansy, making Malfoy grimace with disgust. He hated the way she talked to him. He already knew she loved him, but the say she talked... it was like he was her lapdog. Or maybe the other way around.

Malfoy didn't get a chance to answer (not that he wanted to) because he saw Granger's bushy brown hair easily at the Gryffindor table. She was making plans to go see the half-giant with them. Malfoy took his chance immediately.

"Wow, Granger," he drawled, getting her attention at once. Why wasn't Potter looking at him? Not that he cared. He _shouldn't_ care whether Scarhead paid attention to him. He was having to remind himself that more and more nowadays, though.

"You, Potter, and Weasley still visiting that great oaf, then?" Malfoy said so he could pass off his disappointment. _I AM NOT DISAPPOINTED. I'M HAPPY THAT WE AREN'T CLOSE._ Why did he keep thinking like that?

At last, Potter turned around. Malfoy had to remind himself that we wasn't glad he finally did. Almost immediately, he turned around again, but Malfoy still noticed.

"What's up with you, Scarhead?" Malfoy sneered, but he didn't ask that because he cared. Of course he didn't.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" the Mudblood spat.

"_Want?" _said Malfoy. "Why would I want something from _you_? I don't want anything from anyone like yourselves." _Except for Potter._ Malfoy almost slapped himself.

"Then shove off then," Weasley uttered.

"Wow, finally stopped eating, then?" he sneered. "Everyone, mark your calendars - Weasley stopped eating!"

The Slytherins laughed. Weasley's face turned as red as his stupid hair.

The Mudblood grabbed Weasley and Potter and took them out of the Great Hall. Malfoy couldn't help but think that Potter tried to stay back, but that was probably his imagination.

"Well done, Draco," said Blaise, snickering. Malfoy smiled a fake grin, hoping no one would notice. Nobody knew him _that_ well, when they could tell whether if he was really happy, or something else.

Usually when Malfoy teased the Trio, he had a sense of accomplishment and satisfaction after. Now, all it did was make him feel empty and worse than he felt before it happened.

He knew why, but he didn't want to admit it.

**Harry's POV**

Hermione had dragged Harry and Ron away from the Great Hall, which may have been smart if it weren't for the fact that Harry wanted to spend more time there, and maybe he could pluck up the courage to say something back, rather than just sit there like some stupid blushing mushroom.

"Don't let him get to you," Hermione whispered encouragingly to Ron and Harry. "He's not worth it..."

But to Harry's opinion, he was. He kind of wanted Malfoy to get to him, so Harry could prove that he didn't have feelings for him. How could he have feelings for him, when the whole school knew they were enemies from the moment they set eyes on each other? How could he say something to Malfoy besides "Screw you" when everyone knew they were complete rivals, constantly having a go at each other?

How was he supposed to get past all that? How was he supposed to erase the enmity?

_Forget it, _Harry told himself bitterly. _You two have got a chance for being anything but enemies as much as Ron and Hermione have of becoming a couple._

Harry smiled humorlessly at the thought. It would never happen.

Chapter 3 coming soon! Let me know what you think! I made this a bit longer, I hope it's better. :)


	3. I Get Confronted

Here's part 3 - I don't own the series, unfortunately. Let me know what you think!

**Draco's POV**

_Crap,_ thought Draco as he received yet another note from Professor McGonogall, saying that he was to have detention again the following Tuesday.

"Another one?" he complained.

"Yes, Malfoy, another one," McGonogall replied briskly. "That's the fourth time you've failed to turn in a completed homework assignment to me. One more time and I shall make arrangements for more severe punishments with Professor Snape."

Draco wasn't worried about Snape. He was his favorite student after all, and Mr. Malfoy's close friend. But how on earth was he supposed to finish his work when he wasn't getting a sufficient amount of sleep, and always daydreamed during classes?

It was all because of _him_. But Draco didn't know whether to hate him or love him for that.

**Harry's POV**

"Potter! Pay attention."

Harry jerked out of his fantasy world and found himself in the dungeons, with Professor Snape leering at him.

"Five points from Gryffindor," he said smoothly. "Hopefully that'll teach you to pay attention in class, as your intelligence level is already at an abysmally low level. Now, what is the proper way of stirring Veritaserum, Potter?"

"Er..." Harry mumbled. He had no idea. Sneaking a peek at Ron, he saw that he was clueless, too.

"Clockwise?"

Snape sneered. "Wrong. Another five points from Gryffindor. _Pay attention_."

_Easy for you to say, _Harry growled inwardly. _You haven't got anything on your mind - except for how to torture me, I guess._ Harry sneaked a peek at who he had been thinking about. Malfoy's elbow was propped on the table, with his hand holding up his face, gazing wistfully out the window. His eyes seemed to be a little glazed over, like he was thinking about something, (or someone?) too.

**Draco's POV**

The bell rang. There was a deafening scraping of chairs against the floor as the students headed for their next class. Draco caught up with Blaise as they headed for Divination together.

"So um, what was today's lesson about?" Draco asked.

Blaise studied him carefully. "Proper stirring methods for rare and difficult potions. I thought you were sitting right next to Goyle."

"I was," Draco mumbled.

"Draco," Blaise said suddenly, stopping. "You've been acting really weird lately.

"What?"

"You seem really out of it all the time."

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. You never pay attention in class anymore - you just have this weird glazed over look. Whenever someone talks to you or touches you, you flinch. And whenever we eat, you always look around and behind you. You look like you're twitching. What's going on, Draco?"

"Well," Draco muttered. The thing is, everything Blaise had just said all seemed very true. He just bring himself to say why, especially not to Blaise.

"It's complicated." he said finally.

**Harry's POV**

"Right, Harry?"

"Wh-what?"

Ron sighed. "Quit acting like you just noticed me. I've just been saying that we should come up with Divination predictions together, like we always do."

"Oh - oh, right. Sure."

"Harry," Ron sighed again. "Will you just spit it out?"

"Spit what out?" said Harry, surprised.

They were in the dormitory, Ron perched on his top bunk with his long legs over the side and Harry on the bottom bunk, laying on his back and staring up. It was after dinner, and they decided to put off their homework for later, as usual.

"Whatever's on your mind right now. Actually, whatever's been on your mind for like the last two weeks."

"Nothing's on my mind."

"Oh, yeah," Ron snorted. "Sure. Just like Malfoy isn't an idiot. Right,"

_But he isn't an idiot_, Harry said in his mind defensively.

"Whatever you say," Ron said indifferently. "I'm just saying you're not acting normally, that's all."

Silence, except for Neville coming in to pick up a library book and leaving again.

"Is it Cho?" Ron said again finally.

"Cho?" said Harry, perplexed.

"Yeah," Ron said. "Cho. You've liked her for a while, right?"

"I-I guess."

"Hm," said Ron. "Well, maybe it isn't her. Is it a girl? Do you fancy someone? Is that what it's all about?"

_No. Yes. Yes. _Harry answered in his mind. But he couldn't really answer like that. After all, this was Ron.

"Not... necessarily."

"Good," said Ron, swinging his legs back over onto his bed. "Cause I've got no help for you if that was the case. That's more like Hermione. Hermione..." Ron repeated, more to himself. Then he suddenly jumped down, very red in the face, and said he fancied a drink of water, even though there was a pitcher of water next to Dean and Seamus's bunk.

**Chapter 4 coming up** - what'd you think?

Also, I'm having trouble deciding what year it should be - I was thinking 5th, but not sure. Suggestions?

Thanks for reading!


	4. A Coincidence Occurs

**Hey - before I begin I just want to let you know that I'm so, so sorry that I made you guys wait so long for another chapter :/**  
**The guilt was killing me this whole time, so here's an extra-long chapter just for waiting!**  
**Once again, I don't own the characters or anything like that.**

* * *

**Harry's POV**

He needed time to himself.

That's what has been on his mind ever since term started. He needed time to think, a time for him and for him alone.

And maybe someone else...?

But it would never happen. He was tired of having to say those four words to himself firmly inside his head, over and over again.

_It would never happen._

Wherever he went, he always had someone with him. Wether it was Ron, Hermione, or both, he was never, ever alone. Normally he would be happy for the company. It showed that someone was there for him, and there was someone out there who didn't think of him as "The Harry Potter" but just "Harry."

But as of the moment, he had enough company at the moment - his thoughts, rolling around in his head like a jar of marbles.  
It was hard enough to have to have his jumbled, confused thoughts with him wherever he went, requiring his full concentration and therefore resulting in irritated friends and a whole lot more red on his homework.

There was a time and place to be when this was your situation:

The Astronomy Tower, at midnight. And of course, with the Invisibility Cloak.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

"Draco," simpered Pansy. "Come on, let's go," She let out a disgustingly girly giggle and batted her eyelashes up at him. Draco resisted the urge to vomit, but it wasn't easy, and required a lot of work.

He had tried to shake her off countless times this week, but it was useless since there was always Crabbe and Goyle beside him. Where was the peace and quiet when you needed it?

Besides sleep, which he didn't really get these days, when was a chance for him to be alone, just to think?

And then the answer came to him. The perfect setting.

The Astronomy Tower at midnight. _All by himself._

* * *

**Harry's POV**

"Gosh, Ronald, you always win!" Hermione muttered as she thought deeply, brow furrowed, on how to move the chess pieces so that she could beat Ron for once.

"And you always speak the truth, Hermione," Ron replied cheekily. Hermione slowly moved a pawn forward, which she immediately regretted. Ron moved his queen forward, took the pawn, and then said, "Checkmate."

"Oh, gosh, I give up," Hermione said, irritated. "Honestly, we should have been doing homework instead! What was I thinking, wasting my time..."

"Hermione, it's not a waste of time when you actually _win,_" Ron said intellectually. "You only think of it as a waste of time if you lose. Or if it's a really easy win, like now. You're right - let's get down to that homework. You can give me yours and I'll copy."

Hermione frowned. "And how on earth is that supposed to help you? Do your own homework for once, it won't hurt!"

"No, you're right," Ron said seriously. "It'll just waste my time. And that's what you're here for!"

Hermione turned around and stomped up the stairs to the girls dormitory.

"Hm," Ron muttered, a bit disappointed. "Well, I guess we could play now, Harry! It'll be a lot more fun, trust me, especially if it's not such an easy win."

Harry had been sitting on another armchair, watching with glazed eyes as he waited for them to go to bed so he could make his getaway.

"Um, no, it's OK, Ron," said Harry, saying it carefully so it sounded as though he really wanted to. "My head - well - I have a bit of a headache. Yeah. You know, double Potions and everything." He said this all in a feverish, quick fashion.

Ron studied him for a while. "If you say so. Well, I guess I'll be going to bed, then. Coming?"

"Um, yeah just give me a second. I'll be there, don't worry."

"M'kay." Harry waited until he heard the door open and close and Seamus's and Dean's voices inside. Then, he reached into his pocket and took out his handy Invisibility Cloak.

He had waited a long time for this moment, and it had finally come.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

"Hey, guys," Draco said nervously. "I gotta go, I have a - er, detention. With McGonogall."

"Again?" Pansy simpered, pouting.

"Um, yeah, I didn't finish my homework."

"Alright Draco," Blaise said. "We'll see you later. Start doing your homework for once!"

"Um, yeah, sure, whatever." Draco quickly went out the Slytherin common room and wondered what they would say when he really had to go to detention.

Draco went as fast as he dared. Luckily, he was very stealthy and sly, even for a Slytherin, so this wasn't very hard, especially since he had many other night detours before.

He pretended he was on his way to Professor Sinistra's class, except he was all by himself and in the dark. Pausing whenever he heard the slightest noise, Draco gradually made his way toward to Astronomy Tower. No one was there.

He picked his favorite spot - a small nook where it was comfortable and had a great view of the stars and the grounds, and it was easy to hide from there if he noticed anyone coming.

It was nice and relaxing, just sitting by himself and gazing up, thinking about everything, all alone.

Little did he know that we wasn't really alone. He had company.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

****His peace didn't last very long.

Right when he was just getting comfortable and closed his eyes, he heard a noise.

It was super quiet, but being born with excellent Quidditch reflexes, he noticed someone coming right away.

And who else would it be other than the guy who was occupying his very thoughts?

Harry's heart pounded. Was he an Occlumens? He knew he couldn't see him, but how did he know he was there?

Wait - did Draco even know he was there?

Harry assumed he didn't, but the thought was still creepy. He was thinking about Draco and all of a sudden he appears out of nowhere.

And _then_, he makes himself comfortable and just stares up at the sky, thinking?

This didn't seem like the Draco Harry knew. But as he thought about it, the Draco in the last few days seemed more likely than the Draco before.

He decided not to say anything, and not to reveal himself. This wasn't how he pictured this moment to be.

He pictured this moment by himself, peaceful, clearing out his thoughts, relaxing.

Not his heart hammering and his face reddening as the boy he wanted sat right across from him, completely unaware of who lay before him.

Was he thinking about Harry, too? _Probably not, _Harry said to himself. The feeling wasn't mutual. Was it?

Suddenly, he saw a light. He heard wheezes, and a cat meowing. The sounds coming closer and closer, ominous footsteps making their way toward Harry and Draco.

It was Filch.

Harry was safe - unless cats could see through Invisibility Cloaks? - but Draco was completely exposed.

Draco heard it, too, but was paralyzed to the spot. He froze. He didn't move.

Harry wanted to yell at him to run, but that would just make matters worse.

The footsteps came closer and closer. There was only a matter of seconds.

* * *

**More coming soon, and I promise, A LOT sooner!  
****Once again, I'm sorry I made you wait :(  
****Make sure to review it and tell me what you think!**


	5. What Just Happened?

5th chapter - woo hoo! I'm surprised I have so many people still reading o.O  
Before I begin and say my usual disclaimer, I just want to let you all know the next chapter's events weren't thought up of by me ):  
The credit goes to Tenshi Yami - Angel of Darkness for having the idea of what happens... under the cloak. (;  
I did my best to portray it into the fanfic, but Tenshi Yami, you're awesome for letting me use your idea and writing it in my own words (:  
And of course, here's the disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter or the characters, series, etc.  
On to the story!

**Draco's POV**

Everything stopped.

Draco was suddenly unaware of everything. The last thing he was conscious of was the sudden bright light and ominous footsteps, getting closer and closer...

And then he froze.

He didn't know why he did it. Perhaps it was the shock or helplessness. But he still didn't get it. Draco had been up there plenty of times, whether it was alone or with his "friends". He had always been quick enough to hide when Filch was coming - in fact, he was usually the first one to be hidden out of all of his company. But this time, he was rooted to the spot.

Heart pounding madly, Draco urged himself to get up, but his body just wouldn't respond.

He was dead, and he knew it.

**Harry's POV**

Filch was coming closer. There was only a matter of seconds before Malfoy would be exposed.

Why was Harry so worried for him? It's not like Malfoy would worry about him.

_Oh, screw this, _Harry told himself fiercely. _You're not a Slytherin._

He stood up before he could argue with himself any longer. Careful to stay invisible, he moved as quickly as he dared toward Malfoy, and pulled him under the cloak.

A bit too fast.

Their lips met. Not like a small brush - Malfoy was pushed onto Harry and landed on his lips.

It instantly got a lot warmer under the cloak. Blushing furiously, Harry dared to look into those pale eyes.

Draco's eyes were hard to read. The awkwardness was overwhelming. Harry didn't know what to do.

Should he pull apart? That might make Draco think he's not interested.

Should he stay longer? Draco would think he's desperate.

_Oh, this is stupid. _he thought to himself. _You're locking lips with Draco under an invisibility cloak on the Astronomy Tower with Filch feet away from you._

_Snap out of it._

**Draco's POV**

If Draco miraculously had a Time-Turner and told himself a few hours ago that he would have kissed Harry, the past Draco would have thought he was crazy.

Yet, here we was. Locking lips with the guy who had occupied his mind for the past week.

And then Harry looked him in the eye.

Draco would've fainted. I mean, come on, being fixed under that piercing bright green stare would've given anybody weak knees. But Draco stood his ground, and looked back.

He tore apart.

He couldn't read Harry's expression - disappointed? relieved? confused?

Draco was feeling all three.

The awkwardness didn't end there, though. Now they were chest to chest, and could feel and smell the other's breath.

Harry's breath smelled like treacle tart.

_What the hell? _Draco told himself. _Stop paying attention to his breath!_

_Fil_ch was right in front of them. He stopped literally two inches from where Draco and Harry stood and sniffed.

"Treacle...?" Filch muttered.

**Harry's POV**

The kiss lasted like 5 seconds, but it felt like 5 hours. But Harry couldn't decide if it was in a good way or a bad way.

Now they were just standing there, very, very close with Filch merely inches away from him.

Flich sniffed the air. "Treacle...?"

Harry blushed. He didn't brush his teeth yet after dinner. He should've. What if Draco thought his breath smelled? Draco's breath didn't smell bad - it just smelled like cinnamon. Unusually warm for such a cold Slytherin.

He didn't know why, but the smell gave Harry hope.

**Draco's POV**

****After about 7 millenia, Filch left, Mrs. Norris trailing after him.

Draco waited until he was sure Filch wouldn't come back before he got out of the cloak.

Harry did too, his cheeks red and his eyes darting from Draco to the ground.

Draco didn't know what to say. The awkwardness was killing him. What would you say after a scene like that?

He just stared, and stuttered, and then ran away on his quick, nimble feet.

He couldn't help but think that Harry was going to say something, but it was probably his imagination.

_Slytherins can't have imagination._

**Harry's POV**

****Harry was left standing there like a blithering idiot, his mouth gaping like some retarded fish.

He was going to say something, but he didn't really know what we would've said. At least Malfoy left before he could make more of a fool of himself.

He slowly made his way back to the Gryffindor common room, his head full of thoughts like swarming bees.

Harry didn't sleep that night.

Neither did Draco.

* * *

**There ya have it. :) **

**Sorry, this chapter was really crappy. I didn't want to keep you guys waiting for too long, so I kind of put something random together.**

**HATERS GONNA HATE. IMMA KEEP WRITING.**

**So stay tuned for more! Next time will be a load better, I promise.**

**Also, this may be a little off-topic, but I just want to say I'm very, very sorry about the loss that occurred at Sandy Hook Elementary School in Connecticut.**

**Hang in there and stay strong. We feel your pain and our hearts are all with you. 3**


	6. I Spill Everything

**Hello :) Happy New Year! 2013! Woot!  
****I've decided what year it is - 8th year, and Hogwarts goes up to 9th year in this fanfic.  
Sirius and Remus are both alive, but everyone else who was dead in the series in also dead in this fanfic. (how cheerful)  
****Once again, I don't own the series, but I wish I did...**

**Enjoy :)**

**Harry's POV**

"You're such an idiot!" Hermione exclaimed.

"How?" asked Ron in an innocent voice that deceived no one.

"Give it back!"

"I didn't take anything! Harry has it!"

"Wait - what?" Harry spluttered, wondering how he got into this argument.

"_Harry!_" Hermione said, reaching into his robe pocket and pulling out a crumpled piece of parchment. "Why did you have it?"

"I - I swear -!"

Ron's face gave it all away. Hermione gave him a disapproving shove and tried to smooth out her essay. Meanwhile, Harry and Ron continued their chess game, which ended with an unceremonious win for Ron. Ron grinned triumphantly, leaned back and starting counting on his fingers.

"So that's 17 wins for me against you, Harry, and about, oh, I dunno, 17,000 wins for me against Hermione?" he said cockily.

"You're such a dick," Hermione mumbled, hiding a smile as she threw a book at him. Ron caught it and waggled his finger at her, a perfect imitation of Madam Pince.

"Throwing books? Shameful, shameful... especially from you, Hermione..."

"It's not even mine," she said, not even bothering to hide her smile. "It's your Potions book. I've got mine right here." She waved her Potions book for him to see.

"Oh," Ron muttered, after checking for his name in the inside. "How'd it even get there?"

"How would I know?" Hermione said.

"Hey, guys," Harry interrupted, not listening to any of the conversation. "What time is it?" He glanced pointedly at Hermione, who got the message judging from the comprehension shown in her face.

"Um... 12:10," said Ron, checking his watch. "Why? Got an appointment?" he added jokingly.

"Uh, no." Harry said hastily, although Ron was surprisingly close. "I was just wondering. Hey, I gotta go to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

"M'kay," said Ron, who didn't really care.

Harry had asked Hermione to meet him in front of the entrance for the Room of Requirement. He needed to tell _someone_ about his feelings, otherwise his head would burst. Ron would just laugh and tell him to stop pulling his leg, Sirius would be disgusted, and Remus would probably be disappointed. Hermione seemed the best candidate.

Hermione came five minutes later, as planned. Harry opened the Room of Requirement, saying in his head, "I need you to become a place where people can share their feelings without the possibility of being overheard." Sure enough, the Room became a simple room with two armchairs and a coffee table with a respectable distance apart.

Harry and Hermione walked in. Hermione had no idea what he was going to tell her. All he whispered was, "I need to talk to you about something. At 12:10 tomorrow I'm going to be right in front of the Room of Requirement. I want to come five minutes after me, at 12:15. Can you do that?"

Hermione whispered a hurried "yes" and that was that.

Now here they were, sitting in the two armchairs, Harry looking agitated and not being able to sit still.

"Harry?" asked Hermione curiously but gently. "What is it?"

"Okay, here's the thing - " Harry planned a slow, subtle approach to the sensitive topic but found himself spilling everything on his mind about Malfoy to Hermione. Much to his gratitude, her shock quickly subsided to sympathy and understanding, and she sat there and listened to all his feelings and the events of last night with a silent mouth.

"And I have no idea what the hell I should do because everyone thinks of me as Harry Potter, enemy of the Slytherins, especially Malfoy - _Draco_ - and I just don't want to anymore and I don't know if he feels the same way about me and I DON'T KNOW WHAT I SHOULD DO!" Harry finished.

It was a few seconds until Hermione spoke, which was smart since it gave him time to breath.

"Well, I could kind of tell there was something going on between you two," she said slowly. "Ron thinks it's just normal, but I didn't know what to assume from it. At first I thought he was really getting to you with the teasing, but that just didn't seem like you, you know? Although I can't say this was expected it's not too much of a surprise."

"Really?" Far from reassuring Harry, it just made him more worried. "Is it that obvious?"

"No, no!" Hermione said quickly. "It's not, trust me. I've been told I can tell when something like this is going on when most people can't. Except when it's me," she added, more to herself.

"So... what should I do?" asked Harry.

"That's actually a very good question," said Hermione, getting comfortable in her chair. "But I can probably work this out."

"Of course you can, you're Hermione," Harry added with a smile, something that probably hadn't appeared on his face for a very long time. His green eyes lit up. They were going to work this out. Everything was going to be fine. No more hiding.

Hermione smiled. They'd focus on the problem later.

* * *

**Um, nothing really much to say here... HAPPY NEW YEAR. I'll post more soon. (:**


	7. I Get Invited

**Hey, first thing first: I just wanted to apologize for the crappy writing and not posting enough. **  
**Also, I felt like the story was going too seriously, so i thought I might lighten up the mood a little bit. Hope ya don't mind.**

**Enjoy ~ I don't own HP.**

* * *

**Draco**

He was just about to burst - before he told Blaise.

Draco and Blaise were alone in the Slytherin dungeon common room. They were finishing up a Charms essay when Draco started the conversation. It went something like this:

"Hey, Blaise."

"What?"

"What did you write for your introduction paragraph?"

"Some random bullshit."

"Same here."

Silence. Then Draco decided to take some risks.

"Do you fancy anyone, Blaise?"

"What?" Blaise looked up from his essay.

"You heard me," Draco said with his signature smirk on his face.

"Well..." Blaise said, looking self-conscious. "Granger is - isn't bad-looking." He looked up at Draco half-nervous to see his reaction.

Draco smiled - quite the contrary to what Blaise thought he would do. "Looks like we both fancy someone from the Golden Trio."

Blaise put his pen down, aghast. "You don't mean you fancy her too!"

"No no no," Draco said hastily. "I like... Harry. Potter. Harry Potter."

It felt wonderful to get that off his chest, but he was scared of what Blaise was going to say. Once again, he didn't react the way he expected him to.

"I knew it!" Blaise said, grinning triumphantly.

"You - what?" Draco said, startled.

"Come on, man," Blaise said, still smiling. "You look at him every 5 seconds. You have a blank expression on your face when he's not near you, and when he is, you blush like a maniac."

"Was it that obvious?"

"Perhaps not. Pansy thinks you just really hate him, and you know Crabbe and Goyle. It's just that I know you better than a lot of other people."

"Hm," Draco pondered. "Well, that's good. I thought you were going to slap me."

"I would've, if you told me in the beginning of the school year."

"Why?"

"Because I knew you wouldn't stand a chance, and I would think a good nice slap would get your head right."

"What's the difference now?"

"Harry feels the same way."

Draco knocked over his inkwell and cursed. Then he sat straight up.

"You're kidding."

"God, you're dense." said Blaise, putting his palm to his forehead. "It's the same way. And me and Hermione - Granger - have been... talking."

"Wow, Blaise, getting into it, are we?"

"Shut up," said Blaise, blushing and throwing a book at Draco.

"Hey, man, no worries," Draco said, winking. "We're going through the same thing, aren't we? Kinda, sorta?"

"Um, I guess so. How the hell are you going to tell people you're gay?"

Draco's face fell slightly, but recovered. He would worry about that later. As of the moment, only one thing was on his mind : _Harry liked him back._

* * *

**Harry**

"Hey, Harry!"

Seamus was jogging toward where they were sitting and eating lunch. It was Friday, and Harry wasn't really planning on anything. Hermione probably was, though. She'd been disappearing at random times and coming blushing and smiling, and unaware to anything around her. Most unlike her regular self.

Seamus came up to them and said, "Truth-or-Dare game coming up. What do you think? It's going to be an hour after supper in the Room of Requirement. We'll see you there!"

And he left.

Literally the only thing that united all the Houses in Hogwarts was a game of Truth-or-Dare. Other than that, you wouldn't see people from all four Houses together and talking to eachother.

Truth-or-Dare games at Hogwarts were badass. No other way to describe it. They involve something dirty and embarrassing in every single turn. No one is left out, but that's never a good thing.

To be honest, Harry usually went mainly to laugh at the other people getting humiliated. Not everyone from every House came, but most Gryffindors did. And they almost always picked Dare.

Of course Ron showed up, and Hermione would only come if she was done with all her homework. Which is most of the time.

Games would last as long as it took to get all the dares completed, which took a surprisingly long time. The longest game was three continuous weeks.

As the game went on, Truth-or-Dare would get worse and worse. Harry had a feeling the upcoming game would break the record.

Harry needed some laughter, so he went. And regretted it.

This was going to be a fun game...

* * *

**Stay tuned for the Truth-or-Dare game! Leave reviews on what Truth questions or Dares they should say, and I'll most likely put yours in :)**


	8. We Play Truth-or-Dare

**A/N** - I'M BACK.

So here we are after a LOOONGG time. (sorry hehe) Here's the Truth-or-Dare we've all been anticipating!

I'm sorry - I'm going to have to say that this is one of my crappier chapters mainly because I'm not really thinking about quality, I just want to get this out there before you all kill me.

_**Note:** The story might be told in first person later on._ Keep in mind of the disclaimer and enjoy!

* * *

The day of the game had come.

Okay, that sounded really dramatic but trust me, it's that serious.

At least 10 people from every house had come - from nerdy Ravenclaws to cocky Gryffindors, everyone wanted to see what was going to happen this game.

Something unusual always happened in every game. Merlin knows what's it going to be this time.

The Hogwarts students all gathered around in a big circle in the Room of Requirement, which everyone who came knew about due to the whole Order-of-the-Phoenix drama in 5th year. Even though that was three years ago, they all remembered exactly and discovered it's best use - Truth or Dare.

The person to do the last truth/dare in the last game was Finnigan, so he got to start this game off. He probably wasn't going to pick Draco, but you never know. After ages of deciding and grinning mischeviously, he pointed his finger across the circle.

"Neville!" he said. Longbottom whimpered while the Slytherins snickered. Everyone loved to pick on him. "Truth or dare?"

Longbottom quivered, but eventually squeaked "dare."

Seamus snatched a bag of Bertie Bott's every flavor beans from the snack stash. "Let's start off with some fun, shall we?" he said. He poured out a few jelly beans into Hannah Abbott's lap. She squealed, but Seamus shushed her.

"I dare you to eat all the jelly beans I poured into her lap - without hands."

There was lots of laughter. Everyone pitied Neville, but it was too funny and awkward to matter. The students watched as Longbottom wobbled over and got on his knees. Abbott looked as red as a tomato as she tried to brace herself and look away. The sound-proof room exploded with laughter as Neville pecked between her legs, muttering feverish "sorry"s between attempts.

After about 5 hilarious minutes, Longbottom rushed over to his spot, careful to get as far away from Hannah and making as little eye contact as possible. His face was the color of a Quaffle.

"Nicely done," Finnigan said, laughing. "You're up."

Determined to get the attention away from him, Neville uttered, "Dean - truth or dare?"

Heads turned toward tall Dean Thomas as he scratched his head. "Dare," he said confidently.

"Okay," Longbottom said, his face lighting up. "This may seem like no sweat, but I dare you to peel a banana with your feet."

"Fine," Dean said. George Weasley whipped out a banana from who-knows-where and tossed it to Dean with a "heads-up."

Dean prepared himself for the dare. With his legs stretched slightly and his feet at an awkward angle, Dean tried to peel the banana with his feet. It wasn't as easy as it sounded. Snorting with laughter, his friends tried to hold the banana in place to help him, but it wasn't allowed, so they just laughed as Dean struggled to do such a "simple" task.

This dare took a lot longer than Neville's but wasn't as awkward. After a while, Dean's finally finished. After he went to wash his sticky feet and throw away the banana, he came back to the circle.

"Eh, Boot," he said almost immediately. Terry Boot perked up. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Boot said nervously. Groans came from the students. The truths weren't as fun.

"Okay," said Dean, rubbing his hands together. "If you woke up and found out that you were a girl, what would you do? Answer honestly, Boot!"

"Er," Terry muttered, face reddening. "To be honest, I think I'd..." his last words were inaudible.

"What was that, dear?" Fred said, miming cupping his ear overdramatically and leaning over at a ridiculous angle to hear him.

"I said," said Terry a little louder but more embarrassed. "That I would, uh, feel my - my b-breasts." And with that, he put his head down as if ashamed to have said that and avoided any gazes. All the girls let out awkward little giggles.

"Hermione," said Terry after a little bit. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," said Hermione smartly but bracing herself.

"I dare you to go up to Professor Snape and shout that you lost your voice and need help finding it."

The people who got the joke, which was a fair few, chuckled.

"Alright, our first next-day dare! Can we have our scribe write that down? Who is it this time, anyway?" George called out.

"It's me," Cho said, raising her hand slightly. "I'll write that down." She dipped her quill in the inkwell and wrote down neatly:

Hermione - Gryffindor : Snape -_ "lost voice - help finding?"_

And the game continued that way for quite a while. Dares got kinkier and louder while truths got more embarrassing. Most of the people who went later would rather do Neville's dare that what they had to do. The next-day-dare list got longer and longer and took up a page and a half.

Finally, it was just Harry left.

George, who was the last to get dared (give Professor McGonogall a hug and a kiss on the cheek) decided to take it easy. He picked Harry, and Harry chose dare.

Wiping tears of laughter from his eyes, he said, "Ah, let's end it calmly. Just tell Malfoy you love him."

The room filled with nervous laughter as eyes darted between Malfoy and Harry. Harry blushed crazily and Malfoy looked like he'd just been Petrified. Weirdly enough, Hermione and Blaise were trying quite hard to catch their eye.

"Erm," Harry started.

"C'mon, Harry, it's not like you really mean it!" someone called out.

_But do I? _he thought to himself. _Do I mean it?_

"Just say it, we all know you really don't!" another person, probably Ron, called out.

_But I do mean it,_ he thought again, more firmly. His expression was hard to read. After 30 seconds of "Just do it!"s he finally said,

"Draco - I love you."

The game ended.

* * *

**Ok, there we go :)**

Once again, so sorry for not posting for so long. That was shitty writing, but next time will be better!

Leave reviews!


	9. I Plan a Visit

**A/N** - I had time on my hands :) What? I couldn't resist! Time for another chapter!

* * *

**Harry**

"Do you know what happened?"

"Obviously! I was there."

"Potter called him by his first name!"

"I know! He's never done that before!"

"Do you think anyone noticed?"

"I'm not sure. After he said that, we kind of just ended the game."

"How did Malfoy react?"

"I really have no idea. That's as weird as Marcus Flint and Colin Creevey being mates or something."

"Or lovers!"

"What the - are you off your rocker?"

Whispers like that blew throughout the halls and reached people's ears. Even though, it was such a trivial, unimportant nicety everyone put their finger on the matter.

"Honestly, it's not that big of a deal!" Hermione muttered disapprovingly as she heard the whispers.

Even Ron, who was usually oblivious to things like this, replied, "Yeah, it was just an accident."

_Um, no it wasn't, Ron, _Harry wanted to say. But of course he didn't. He couldn't.

Throughout the whole day, curious and sheepish glances burned into the back of Harry's messy black hair. He could only wonder what type of treatment Draco was getting.

* * *

**Draco**

He had said it.

Harry had actually said it out loud.

In front of about 50 people.

Out loud.

To him.

Directly.

Looking into his eyes.

Was it legit and sincere? Or was just because of a stupid dare? He couldn't dare think of it to be the latter. Harry had told him he loved him. And Draco couldn't tell if it was foolish to believe he actually did love him.

Otherwise, he had gotten cold and clammy hands for nothing. His heart racing, breath quickening for nothing. Hopes up - for nothing?

For the first time that school year, Draco had hope.

* * *

**Harry**

"Hey, Harry," George said, plopping himself next to Harry at lunchtime that day.

"Hullo, George," came Harry's slow reply.

"Hey, mate, I'm sorry about the whole dare stuff last night."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Well, it's causing a lot more trouble that it's worth, in case you haven't noticed." said Fred from the other side of the table.

"You don't say," Hermione said darkly, with a stern glance toward a pair of whispering girls.

"Well, if you're talking about the gossip, it's no big deal," said Harry. "I'm used to it"

"Yeah, but we figured you've had quite enough of it," George replied. "Sorry, mate. I'll see you around." And with a clap on Harry's shoulder, George got up and left, his twin following closely behind.

Hermione put down her spoon and fork and leaned closer to Harry. "You really did mean it, didn't you?" she said very quietly so only Harry could hear.

Harry looked around nervously for non-existent eavesdroppers. "Yes," he said cautiously.

"Using the first name and everything?"

"Yeah," Harry sighed.

She leaned back into her seat with a significant look at Harry. Ron, oblivious as usual, continued to shovel mouthfuls of food into his always hungry mouth.

Not for the first time, Harry wished he could be Ron instead.

* * *

"Hi, Hermione."

Blaise greeted Hermione as they met in the Room of Requirement for the second time.

"Hello, Blaise," Hermione replied smartly. "Looks like we're not the only ones starting to use first names, huh?" she added with a small smile.

"Mhm," Blaise replied, staring at Hermione. "About that..."

"It's for sure." she said immediately.

"Are you positive?" Blaise said cautiously.

Hermione nodded her head. "He feels the same way."

"You do realize how terribly wrong this could go if one of us is mistaken about this, right?"

"Trust me, Blaise, I know," Hermione said. "But I'm absolutely sure about this, and judging from what you said, so is Draco."

"Right, okay, I'm trusting you on this," Blaise said, looking at Hermione nervously now.

"That would be smart," she said.

"Well, what are we going to do? They can't just spend their whole lives getting glassy-eyed all over each other!"

"Yeah, I know," Hermione said, shutting her eyes and thinking deeply. "We have to get them to talk to each other."

"Where no one else is around," Blaise added. "That way there's no pressure on how they should act with each other from any watchers."

"Exactly," said Hermione.

"Is there anything wrong with ... here?" Blaise asked tentatively, waving an arm to indicate the Room of Requirement.

"Um, yeah," Hermione said slowly. "If we tell them to meet at the Room of Requirement, they're going to know. I'm pretty sure they're not that stupid. And if Harry knows, I can guarantee he's going to chicken out."

"Yeah, same with Draco," said Blaise, shaking his head. "So... where, then?"

Hermione ran a hand through her curly hair. "Okay, well I have an idea, but it's absolutely mad and should be resorted as a last, desperate option."

"Well, there's no other option, is there?"

"Okay, fine," she said with a sigh but a gleam in her eyes. "So there's this one place..."

* * *

**Harry**

"Hey, Harry?"

Harry turned his head to see Hermione looking nervous but determined, carrying a book in her arm.

"Yeah?"

"Hagrid wanted me to tell you that he's been wanting to see you."

"To see - me?"

"Well, yeah. You haven't visited him for a while, you know. Me and Ron have gone loads of times while you were at Quidditch. I think you should go since you don't have practice until Monday."

"Hm. Good point. I'll go pop in later, I guess. Did he say when he was expecting me?"

"Oh, yes, right. He actually did. I almost forgot," Hermione said with a nervous laugh, earning her a raised eyebrow from Harry. "Since it's better to talk to Hagrid at night, he said after 10:00 would be nice."

"Right, okay," said Harry. "Sure." He turned back to his homework after another suspicious glance at Hermione. She usually didn't tell him he ought to go see Hagrid unless Hagrid asked or was in trouble. And Hagrid wasn't the type to ask unless it's been a long time.

_Hm,_ Harry thought. _Maybe it has been a long time. Probably lost track of time. Not that surprising._

* * *

I'm afraid i made that a bit obvious lol. WHATEVS.

More comin' up soon! :)

Also: Thank you for getting it up to 50+ followers! I love you guys!


	10. Coincidence?

(insert long apologetic note and excuse of why I haven't posted in like 10 years)  
Enjoy! ^_^

**Draco**

"Draco?"

No answer.

Blaise sat up with a grim expression and dropped his book directly below him from the side of the bunk bed. It hit Draco with a loud thud.

"Ow!" Draco said, rubbing his head and looking sour. "What the hell was that for?" He stood up from sitting on the floor next to his bed and glared at Blaise.

Blaise didn't answer. Instead, he jumped from the top bunk and landed on the ground. "Just checking if you're alive," he said nonchalantly. "Oh yeah, and I got something to tell you."

"I'm listening," Draco said, still scowling.

"Wow, I guess there's a first time for everything, huh?" Blaise said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Okay, well. You have detention."

"What?"

"You heard me. McGonogall told me to tell you. Apparently you've been skipping a lot of Transfiguration homework."

Draco groaned. "You're kidding."

"Nope. Sorry, mate."

"I'm sick of filing her goddamn paperwork!"

"Oh yeah, about that. You're not doing paperwork."

Draco's eyes lit up, but then fell into a suspicious ponder. "What am I doing, then?"

"I dunno. She just said instead of reporting to her room for the usual work you have to meet by Hagrid's house with Filch."

Draco swore. He would much rather do paperwork for McGonogall now. "When?" he asked bitterly.

"She just said after 10:00. If I were you I'd go at about 10:30."

"Great. I'll be there." Draco muttered, and he went back to sitting on the floor, thinking.

* * *

**Harry**

Harry checked the time and decided that it was a good enough time to visit Hagrid. "10:30 shouldn't be too bad," he muttered to himself as he put on his cloak. He went down the steps to the common room to find Hermione working hard, as usual, on one of the tables by the fire.

"Alrighty then," Harry said to announce his presence. She looked up for a second to see who it was and went back to her work with a slight smile.

"Hello there," she said. "You'll be on your way, then?"

"Wait - aren't you coming?" Harry said, surprised.

"Oh no," Hermione said with a small laugh. "I've just got too much to do."

"Um, okay then." Harry said, slightly confused. "I'll just take Ron then."

"Actually, I think it'll be best if you go alone." Hermione said quietly.

"Um, why?" Harry said, now really confused.

"Oh, you know," Hermione brought her textbook up higher to hide her blushing face and began to talk faster. "He just asked for you and he's plenty enough of Ron from the past weeks and you two should catch up because he wanted to talk to you to see how everything is going and maybe um, taking Ron wouldn't be the best help to the scenario since he mainly just wanted to check up on _you_."

Small pause. "Um, you okay, Hermione?" Harry said nervously.

"Hm? Oh yes, I'm fine. I'll see you later, then."

"Erm, okay. See you."

* * *

**Draco**

"If this is some sort of prank, it's not very funny." Draco thought to himself as he shivered and waited for Filch to come. He stood and waited for about another five minutes before he heard a twig break behind him.

Draco jerked his heard toward the noise, which seemed to be coming from the Forbidden Forest. Gulping, he started moving backwards, still not tearing his eyes away from the Forest. Almost tripping, he started to move toward the other side of the shack, as far away from the noise as quickly and quietly he could without completely running away.

It wouldn't come toward him, right? Whatever that was? It wouldn't go out in the open just to... attack him, would it?

No, it won't. It won't. Draco kept repeating this words in his head. You're fine. You're fine.

After a little bit, he decided that it must have been his overactive imagination, and that everything was okay. Taking a deep breath, he turned back around and his heart leaped to his throat.

There, facing away from him, about to knock on Hagrid's door, was none other than Harry Potter.

* * *

Short entry, sorry bout that. I'll update real soon. Please review~


	11. It's Not Too Bad

**A/N** - Hello again!  
First of all, I wanted to thank you guys for giving me 30 favorites and 70 follows! (hopefully many more to come!) This is my first fanfic I started writing, so it means a lot (:

I might start writing replies to your reviews soon, so keep them coming! I really would like to see how I'm doing and what you guys would like to expect from the story, since I myself have no actual plan to where this is going, LOL. Hooray for planning xD

Also, I've heard that some other fanfic writers let their readers be a character in the story (not a major one, but still a character) and I think that would be pretty cool, don't you think? More on that will come later, leave a review if you're up for it.

Enough of my blabber that you probably skipped over xD Enjoy the next chapter.

Oh yeah, and I forgot my disclaimer in the last chapter. I don't own Harry Potter, folks.

* * *

**Harry**

Harry took off the invisibility cloak and walked up the steps to Hagrid's shack. To his surprise, he noticed that the lights were shut off and no noises were to be heard from the little house. He listened for Fang and heard nothing. Not sure what to expect, he hesitantly raised his hand to knock on the wooden door.

That was when he noticed someone from behind the shack was looking at him.

Heart pounding, he ducked under his invisibility cloak and took out his wand, carefully inching his way toward where he saw the pair of eyes. What he saw shocked him.

Draco Malfoy was standing behind the shack.

Was it him who was looking at Harry? He appeared to be waiting for something. (or someone?) But Harry noticed a little more. He seemed nervous, scared even, although he was trying to ignore something that was looking him plain in the eye and was having a hard time doing so.

And then it hit Harry. He couldn't believe he could be so dense. Draco did know he was here. Was that why Draco was here? Harry couldn't help but feel a little happy about that.

Suddenly Draco muttered and Harry nearly jumped. "Okay, if Filch doesn't come within two minutes I'm out of here."

_Filch?_ Harry thought. Filch never met students right by the Forbidden Forest. He usually met them at the gate and then walked them over to the Forbidden Forest, as Harry would know from experience. Was Filch a code word for something? It didn't look like it.

Harry wanted to tell Draco that he'd probably been tricked or something, but he didn't want to make a complete idiot out of himself if he was wrong or scare him to death. So what he did was walk back to the front of the shack, take off the cloak, and made his way toward the back of the shack, pretending he never had the invisibility cloak on.

He stopped right before he was in sight. He took a deep breath, and then looked over the side.

"Draco?" he said softly, but still audible.

Draco jumped and turned toward Harry, almost about to shout. When he saw it was Harry, he closed his mouth and relaxed his shoulders, but it was still clearly evident that he was uncomfortable.

Harry just wanted to stand there and stare at him forever. The moonlight was hitting his face and hair at the perfect angle, and he was turned to the side in the perfect position. Everything was just perfect to Harry.

Harry then grew slightly red because he could only imagine how idiotic he looked compared to the blonde standing near him.

* * *

**Draco**

"Oh - Harry. Erm, I mean, Potter. Harry. Um." Draco stuttered, not really sure what to call him. "Hey, Harry." He said a little more firmly. The sight of Harry so close to him, and alone, was making him extremely nervous.

"Um, uh what are you doing here?" Harry said, probably to get a conversation going. Draco nearly slapped himself. He was probably doing everything wrong, being the worst company ever.

Draco stuttered some more. Harry took a step closer to him so Draco could see every detail. "You alright?" he said.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. I'm just - I have detention." Draco managed to get out. Harry was looking a little disbelieving, and Draco couldn't blame him. I mean, he was having trouble himself believing Blaise didn't trick him. "Um, what about you? What brings you here?" Draco almost cringed at how stupid that sounded. Harry didn't seem to notice.

"Oh, well. I have to um. Help out - well, no -" Harry mumbled. Draco felt slightly relieved that he wasn't the only awkward, uncomfortable one.

"You came to visit, um -?" Draco helped.

"Hagrid, yeah." Harry finished,, blushing. Draco turned to look at the shack, which showed no signs of anyone being inside.

"Picked the wrong night, huh?" Draco said lightly with a small laugh, feeling slightly more at ease. He saw Harry relax his shoulders a little bit, too. Good sign, right?

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, I guess so. Well, it hasn't been a complete waste," he said, looking up at Draco. Draco flushed, not sure how to react.

"Well, I've been thinking that maybe I've been tricked." Draco said, taking a small step toward Harry. "I don't think it's been that bad so far, considering..." He didn't finish the sentence, but Harry seemed to have gotten the message, judging from his gaze turning to the floor and his red cheeks.

"You know, maybe we should go back to the um, castle." Harry said, beckoning towards the castle. Draco nodded and started to walk towards him.

Suddenly, they heard a voice. "Who's there? Show yourself, now!"

* * *

I love me a good cliffhanger xD

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!


End file.
